


After the Possession

by Lovesick_Fangirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesick_Fangirl/pseuds/Lovesick_Fangirl
Summary: A little bit of fluff from after the possession





	After the Possession

**Author's Note:**

> So this is some fluff I imagine happened probably after they got rid of Mictian from Waverly so yup enjoy.

"Whoa, that was so new years 2012" Waverly said as she Nicole slowly lifted her up from the spot on the floor. Nicole laughed a small laugh at that but the worry on her face took over and the tears already began forming in her eyes as she looked at Waverly who made eye contact for a second before looking away again in a mix of sadness and shame, "I can't believe I ordered you to shoot her," she said, voice quiet and eyes far away, she looked as if her heart was breaking at the mere thought of suggesting it.

"I almost did it too," Nicole admitted, voice shaky but honest as she tried to sort through her own emotions and the ones that kept playing across Waverly's face. She looked slightly shocked at her admission but a second later more sadness flashed across her face. Nicole took a breath in, her face going extremely serious as she continued speaking on her exhale, "I would shoot anybody for you," The words were said with such seriousness that Waverly knew she meant them but neither woman could help the small laughs that escaped their throats at the statement and Nicole felt more tears ready to spill in her eyes as a proper smile started to play across Waverly's lips.

"That's really sweet," She said, smile growing as she reached out to Nicole, hand stroking her cheek and Nicole leant her head into her palm a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes to push back the tears for a bit. She pulled her head back and made eye contact with Waverly again who gently brushed some stray hair out of Nicole's face before they both leaned in and met in the middle of a firm kiss where they lingered for a second until they met again in a softer, much slower kiss. And then Wynnona cleared her throat, forcing them to part. Nicole took in a deep breath and let it out with a short laugh as Waverly turned her head and wiped her face on her shoulder to get rid of her tears and to distract herself from the embarrassment of getting too caught up in the moment.

Nicole looked up to Wynnona before looking back to Waverly once she'd brought her head back around.

"C'mon, let get her in the house," Wynnona said as she took a step towards them. She was about to lean down and help Waverly up before Nicole spoke again.

"Thank you," She breathed out, "For saving out girl," She kept eye contact with Waverly as she said the last part, squeezing her slightly in lieu of another kiss. Waverly smiled slightly in response.

"That thing took Willa," She said, a sadness evident in her voice and her eyes as she recalled shooting her for a split second, "Wasn't letting it get Waverly." She said with a finality and a slight breath of relief because this time she'd succeeded.

"I knew you'd save me," She replied, her eyes lingering on Nicole for a second as she spoke before they shifted to Wynnona, her silent way of thanks to the both of them for being here to help her, even if it was in different ways. Wynnona scoffed as she stepped forwards and lent down.

"All I did was bring a flask," She joked as she and Nicole pulled Waverly up to her feet slowly, "That's just - standard Earp operating procedure," She finished, voice straining slightly on the last few words as Waverly reached her normal height, one arm draped over Wynonna's shoulder and her other tucked close to her body, holding her coat closed to defend against the cold of the barn. Nicole pushed her gently on her back until she was leant forward and Wynnona had a solid support under her so that they could walk to the homestead.

"Yeah," Nicole said with a puff, "You said some nasty things," her words directed at Wynnona as she stepped back for a second to regain her balance and catch her breath.

"Well that was the demon talking," Wynnona said, "I don't believe all of it," She teased as Waverly leant on her and they hobbled gently towards the barn door.

"Wha - What do you mean, all of it?" Nicole asked incredulously as she watched them walk for a second. She threw her arms out to the sides slightly in exasperation before jogging to catch up to them, taking Waverly's other arm and looping it over her neck, as her and Wynnona simultaneously kicked open the barn doors.

"I'm kidding Haughtpants, chill," She said, glancing over quickly with a grin on her face as they slowly but surely made their way closer to the homestead. Once they were up on the porch Wynnona carefully slipped from under Waverly's arm, making sure first that Nicole was supporting her weight instead now, and opened the front door, ushering them both in before she closed and locked it behind them and slipped back under Waverly's arm so that she could walk her to the stairs.

Gently, they both slipped out from under Waverly and allowed her to grab the railing of the stairs so that she could gently lift herself up the stairs. Wynnona gave Nicole a small nod, signalling to her that she'd let her take it from here as she disappeared off to the kitchen, presumably to make herself a drink. Nicole followed slowly behind Waverly, ready to catch her at any signs of a fall. They made it to the top where she gently encircled an arm around Waverly's waist as she guided her down the hall and towards her room. They entered the room and locked the door behind them before Nicole turned to Waverly, smiling softly as she span her around and carefully peeled off her jacket and scarf. She spun her back around and gently swooped down, picking her up entirely so that she could walk over to the bed and place her down softly.

Nicole then removed her own coat, hissing slightly at the new-formed pain in her side on her ribs from where she'd landed in the barn, Waverly noticed and felt a wave of guilt overcome her as she realized that pain was entirely her fault. She felt her eyes sting as Nicole perched on the other side of the bed and hissed again as she lent down to untie her shoes. Once they were off her feet she slicked herself back up and twisted so she could lay down and face Waverly on the bed who had now turned onto her side. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she began to talk.

"I am so sorry I hurt you…" She said, voice barely above a whisper as the tears began to flow over, "I tried to stop it from hurting you but I didn't have the strength and it - I hurt you anyway and oh god, I'm so sorry Nicole," She whispered, voice beginning to choke on her own tears that just kept flowing heavier and heavier. Nicole reached out and brushed the tears away as they fell with her hand, her other arm reaching over Waverly's side and drawing her in close as they lay there.

"Hey now," She said, voice soft and kind, "None of those tears and none of those apologies. It wasn't you that hurt me, it was that demon thing, okay? You don't need to apologize at all baby." She finished, placing a soft and reassuring kiss to Waverly's lips. "Okay?" She asked and Waverly nodded, allowing her to wipe up the last of her tears as they lay together. "I know you'd never intentionally hurt me anyway Waves," she said and Waverly knew she'd used the word intentionally to speak a silent message of neither of us are perfect but we work and she almost felt like crying anew but she didn't, instead she smiled and nodded softly in Nicole's hand.

"And you wouldn't intentionally hurt me," She replied, voice slightly stronger this time and she knew that Nicole knew she'd understood her silent message. They smiled at each other, leaning in again to kiss, much deeper this time as Waverly wrapped her weak arms around Nicole, gently nudging one arm under her for a sense of full security and she felt Nicole so the same with both her arms. They looked like a tangled mess but neither one dared to move and they stayed that way for ages until they pulled apart and Waverly's stomach growled.

Nicole chuckled before she took a moment to disentangle themselves, standing up and telling Waverly she was going to go order some take out really quickly. Waverly nodded and told her to hurry in response, not wanting her to be gone long as she felt safe and warm in Nicole's arms. 20 minutes of longing later, Nicole returned to Waverly with two boxes of egg fried rice, a box of noodles to share and two pairs of chopsticks. They sat pressed together and ate, talking quietly and for a moment both of them forgot the events of the day, reveling in the normalcy instead of this moment. Once they were done they stacked their containers together and Nicole placed them on the bedside cabinet beside her before she turned back to Waverly, wrapping her up in a soft hug.

"Lets get dressed into some more suited clothes and go to bed, huh?" Nicole said quietly, lifting Waverly up from the bed so she could walk her slowly to the dresser.

"Y'know I can actually walk and stuff on my own now," Waverly replied, chuckling slightly as Nicole adamantly tightened her grip around her in silent response as they picked and pulled clothes out of the dresser, jokingly mismatching each others pajamas's before they both settled on a final choice, Nicole's being some incredibly tiny shorts and a loose of the shoulder shirt and Waverly's being a small form fitting tank top and a pair of knee high leggings.

Nicole undressed from her work uniform quickly, redressing into her pajamas's this time before turning her attention to Waverly, helping her to slowly undress, careful not to cause her any pain, "Y'know, it's a shame you changed so quickly Officer Haught," Waverly said, voice low and slightly husky as Nicole slipped off Waverly's shirt, "I would've enjoyed a much slower show," she finished, voice quiet and eyes sparkling with mischief as Nicole slid on her pajama tank top, the contact their eyes made as she pulled it down firmly into place causing Nicole's breath to hitch in her throat. She stared into Waverly's eyes for a second before clearing her throat and looking away, a small blush tickling on her cheeks.

"I uhm, I'll let you sort your lower half yourself uh shall I?" Nicole asked, nervous and stuttering as she made eye contact with anything in the room but Waverly who rolled her eyes slightly at Nicole's utter chivalry. She knew Nicole would never take advantage of her but sometimes, just sometimes she wished Nicole would take control and take the first step. She gently wiggled out of her pants, a full on laugh slipping out as Nicole turned full crimson and took a step back the second Waverly began wiggling. She reached over and slipped on the leggings before clearing her throat to which Nicole looked back at her, making eye contact again even though her full crimson blush remained. Waverly reached out like a baby, flapping her hands open and closed in request that Nicole come and rest back in her arms again. Nicole let a small chuckle escape before she obliged, sweeping Waverly into her arms as she threw them both back onto the bed in a heap of laughs and giggles.

They stayed a tangled mess of limbs before they readjusted into a comfortable position facing each other, Nicole's arms wrapped around Waverly's waist, both hands slid up under the edge of her tank top and resting on the small of her back where they gently traced patterns. Waverly's hands remained between them, one slipped under Nicole's shirt and resting splayed on her tummy and the other resting gently on the flat of Nicole's chest above her breasts. Their legs were a tangled mess and their foreheads were touching as they lay there, staring contentedly into one another's eyes and enjoyed each others company.

"I love you," Waverly uttered quietly, eyes sparkling with such a genuine love and affection for Nicole that she could tell Waverly completely meant it in this moment, not like the moment when Willa had threatened to shoot her, not with nothing but the heat of the moment backing her up, but with nothing but contentment and a lot of genuine thought behind it. Nicole felt the grin spread across her face so wide that she would almost be willing to say it would be there forever, heart pounding and yet at the same time completely synced up with Waverly's own heartbeat.

"I love you too," Nicole replied, her dimples on full display and Waverly knew that right now, she was perfectly at home, completely at peace with the day as she let the warmth and strength Nicole gave her wash over her. Waverly realized in that moment that nothing would ever be as home to her again as Nicole was now, no place and certainly not any other person and she could say without a doubt that she was perfectly okay with that. They leant in, kissing softly and slowly, nothing able to break them apart right now as Nicole pulled Waverly in closer with her well built kissed for hours, well into the morning, it staying soft, intimate and quiet the entire time. Finally, they pulled apart, grins still on both of their faces as they snuggled in and closed the last few millimeters of space between them, their bodies now fully touching with Nicole's head resting atop Waverly's and Waverly's head resting on Nicole's chest directly above her heart. They drifted asleep slowly, Waverly listening to the beat of Nicole's heart and letting it comfort her as it always did and Nicole listening to the soft rhythmic sound of Waverly's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope ya liked that, it was my super soft take on what happened after they got Mictian out of Waverly and they got her inside.


End file.
